DJeneration X: Mastress Dark Revealed
by rocker95
Summary: A big welcome for thebarnyardlongshot. An ex-military soldier teenage cow becomes a newcomer at the farm and is teached by DJ; they create a paranormality group called Degeneration and attack Mastress Dark. Please read thebarnyardlongshot's story too.
1. Notes From rocker54

DJeneration X: Mastress Dark Revealed- Inspired by biggest fan, thebarnyardlongshot, who came up with the character Miller

Notes From rocker54

This story is for a couple of special friends that have been with me since the very beginning: and thebarnyardlongshot. Thank you guys! And thank thebarnyardlongshot for this story idea. Probably couldn't have done better without him.

So, Season 2's episode list is messed up. This episode (4) was actually supposed to be The Company 3, a crossover with Oliver & Company. If there are some of you out there thinking "there's no Company 2", then the reason you think this is that The Company 2 crosses over with All Dogs Go To Heaven instead of Back At The Barnyard. Episode 5 was gonna be a crossover between Back At The Barnyard and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It was called DJ Versus Ventress, a recreation of the original Star Wars: Clone Wars's fight against Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4. I'll still make that happen, but for right now they're something I'll wait for. The two previous parts in the barnyard timeline were Barnyard Movie: Final Cut, then DJ Versus Ventress. Now prepare for degeneration. 


	2. The Story Begins

Barnyard: Prequel (Nickname for Season 2).

DJeneration X: Mastress Dark Revealed

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Paranormality has its rises and its falls. The rises are everytime good paranormality conquers evil paranormality. The falls are every evil paranormal spirit being destroyed by the good. But by what's coming, evil doesn't stand a chance.

Friday the 13th, 2014.

Many twisters were on the ground around an Oklahoma road.

"Looks like we got many sisters!" said Comet (if you remember back from The Uddered Avenger 2, Comet is a girl reindeer.)

"Copy that, sister!" said DJ.

"I agree!" said Daisy.

"As do I!" said Keena.

"And me, bubbs!" said Kate.

As soon as they could, they stopped and got underground shelter except one of them, which didn't have enough time.

Present day. Exactly one year later. (Friday the 13th, 2015.)

It was Keena. DJ had a picture of her in his hand (or hoof) 'however?'. She'd been the one killed by a twister that day. It was after they had twins, but before they could get married. It had never really worked out with Abby for DJ thought of himself as wrong for loving her in Otis's presence. For now, he had only one woman in his life: Daisy. He wanted to keep it that way, whether he needed help or not. He still had little Leslie to remind him of Keena. He and Sasha had dropped to just behind friends, but (obviously) he still went to San Francisco every once in a while. One of Sasha's daughters was still adopted by DJ.

DJ's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, DJ." said Sasha.

"Sasha! What are you doing on the phone? Daisy catches us, she'll stomp the phone in the ground...to millions of pieces!" said DJ.

"DJ, relax." said Sasha. "You know I called to check up on little Sasha."

"Well, she's doing just fine." said DJ. "Bye." he said, hanging up.

Area 51.

Many hangars lined the dirt in the lowest part of Area 51. Roads made from tar were in front of the hangars. Each hangar had its own satellite tower. UFOs and helicopters flew around over the area. A NASA building sat up on a hill with many of three types of tanks: standard, a giant type of tank called "Goliath" and car-sized speeding tanks. On the hill across from that hill was a crashed UFO and piles of junk. Vehicles sat at different hangars. There was a pre-school bus, an ambulance, a black tanker, a red 50s Cadillac, a Chevrolet Camaro Z78, a dune buggy, a rodent catcher van, a grey & silver Lamborghini Gallardo, an orange McLaren F1 and a green Hummer H1 alpha slantback.

A male pig and a female horse came in a hangar, where a teenage cow named Miller stood.

"Admirals?" he asked.

"General Warthog has been killed." said the pig.

"The president has signed a peace treaty, so we're free to go home." said the horse.

"My name's Miller." said Miller, the teenage cow.

"I'm Reven Darkshadow." said the horse.

"And I'm Rogers." said the pig.

"I'm on a search." said Miller.

"For what?" asked Rogers.

"The finest lands of farm you could ever live on." said Miller.

Reven looked at a couple scrolls.

"Here's a perfect place!" she said, lying down the scrolls.

"The barnyard." said Miller. "That's in Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana?"

"Yes, sir." said Reven.

"Admirals, we're going to Montana." said Miller. 


	3. I Sense Wolf

Chapter 2

Barnyard.

It had been a long time, but DJ was seeing the future again. He saw Mastress Dark again. She had flew over DJ. Next, on the ground, he couldn't tell who Mastress Dark really was, nor what color she was, but something told him it was an evil color on a familiar face.

"DJ, are you okay?" asked Daisy from the doorway.

"Something bad's gonna happen." said DJ.

"Honey, you can prevent it." Daisy said with her arms now locked around his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, remember the wolves?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Daisy. "Please don't remind me."

"It's the leader." said DJ.

"Oh no." said Daisy, worried.

"Honeybuns, I love you." said DJ, trying to comfort her.

"I love you too." said Daisy.

Highway.

Killswitch Engaged- My Curse

The Hummer, McLaren and Lamborghini from Area 51 were on the road.

"Good thing we're out of that dusty Oasis." Miller said from the radio.

"You've got that right, sir!" said Rogers.

"Call me by my name, admiral." said Miller.

"Alrighty." said Rogers.

"Reven, how are you?" asked Miller.

"Good, Miller." said Reven.

A red 1962 Mack B-61 was in front of them when it slowed down to where it was behind them and started ramming the Lamborghini.

"Everyone, be prepared to drop behind." said Miller.

"Got that, bud." said Reven.

"As do I." said Rogers.

"Pull back!" said Miller.

"Yes, sir!" said Rogers.

"Yes, sir indeed!" said Reven.

Machine guns came out of the front fenders of each car and blew up the Mack from behind. The truck flew through the air and landed on the road, on its right side. It slid across the road on fire.

"Damn semi." said Miller.

Before long, the three vehicles were at the farm.

In DJ and Daisy's room, they were kissing.

DJ stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Daisy.

"I sense wolf." said DJ. "I'm scared, Daisy."

There was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" said DJ.

Nate and Jacob stepped in.

"We have new arrivals." said Jacob.

"I'll be out." said DJ.

"I will too." said Daisy.

DJ went outside while Daisy had been looking for something.

Rogers stepped out of the Hummer, Reven stepped out of the McLaren and Miller stepped out of the Lamborghini.

"Who let the wolf out?" asked DJ.

"The military let the wolf out!" said Miller.

"I'm guessing you would be the wolf?" asked DJ.

"What would you have against them?" asked Miller.

"The fact that everytime they show up, they try to kill me." said DJ.

"Not all are bad." said Miller.

"Why don't you get the f**** out of here!" said DJ.

"I came for freedom." said Miller.

"Baby boy, please stop." said Bessy.

"Shut up, mom." said DJ and sat at his Dodge.

Daisy came outside.

"The cookies are..."

That's when she'd looked him in the eyes.

"...done. Miller?"

"Daisy? You're...you've changed..."

DJ ran toward Miller and knocked him on the ground.

"Don't touch my woman." said DJ. "Meet me on the hill tonight." 


	4. Training Miller

Chapter 3

Miller walked up to Ben's Hill where DJ was.

"Do you wanna kill me now?" asked Miller.

"No." said DJ. "I just wanna talk."

"Then do so." said Miller.

"I apologize for my temper." said DJ. "You haven't went through what I have. I also get really pissed when someone falls in love with my woman."

"It's not my fault." said Miller.

"What do you mean?" asked DJ. "Wolves have no remorse."

"DJ, I'm not a wolf." said Miller. "I'm a lycan."

Not once in a million years have there been a lycan. It was hard to understand this.

"How is this?" asked DJ.

"When I was born, I was taken from my parents by the government." said Miller. "I had already been a vampire, but they didn't know that. They injected me with wolf DNA so when I was older, I'd be a secret weapon for the military. But I was a sniper against wolves. We were on the virge of killing the leader wolf, Mastress Dark."

"Wolves don't have leaders." said DJ. "And you don't know what you're up against! She is in command of the world's deadliest wolves! She may very well be worse! You need training!"

Until dawn, DJ trained Miller.

Dawn.

"Training complete." said DJ.

"Then I hope you're prepared for me." said a familiar female's voice behind him. It was Mastress Dark.

"Belladonna." said DJ.

Mastress Dark put her head up. (If some of you either don't know or forgot, Belladonna is a purple whippet.)

"I knew you'd figure out." she said as if she wanted him to know. She threw her hooded cape into the wind. "Time after time, I've sent coyotes to kill you but I've been failed just as many times. Well a piece of advice is you should've never stepped foot in Georgia. You should've never befriended Sasha and Charlie. The world was going to be mine before you. Well, it will be this time and Annabelle won't stop me!"

"I'm disgraced to know that one of my ancestors married you, auntie." said DJ.

"I'm all yours when you're ready to fight." said Belladonna.

DJ made two lightsabers like Asajj Ventress's (from Star Wars: Clone Wars/Star Wars: The Clone Wars) appear. The blades were orange instead of red.

"Miller, stand back." said DJ. "This is family business."

"So, that's how you wanna play?" asked Belladonna, clenching her fists and black blades came out of an invisible hilt. The handles appeared. They looked like the handle from Asajj Ventress's blue lightsaber.

DJ charged. 


	5. Is She The Boogeygirl?

Chapter 4

It was evening now. They'd fought all the way to Dankweed Pond.

DJ and Belladonna were now fighting over the docks. He shoved her into the pond.

She screamed as she turned to bone and melted. Next, the lightsabers she used disappeared.

Later.

DJ returned to the barn.

"General Warthog tried his best to defeat Belladonna and died." said DJ. "She's dead now."

"Was she the boogeygirl?" asked Miller.

"Yes, she was." said DJ. "She was the devil herself."

"May I be your paranormality hunting sidekick?" asked Miller.

"Sure." said DJ. "What weapons do you have?"

"An M200 Intervention Anti-material sniper rifle and a M82A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle." said Miller.

"Anything works, just update the power." said DJ.

"How much power is needed?" asked Miller.

"Far beyond your knowledge." said DJ. "I've been the protector here for a while. I'd know the power."

"So are they Hellacious?" asked Miller.

"Damn right." said DJ. 


	6. How Do You Know Miller?

Chapter 5

Daisy and DJ were on Ben's Hill instead of in their room.

"How do you know Miller?" asked DJ.

"When I left the farm in late 2006, I was out to find another man." said Daisy. "I met him and we got together. There was another terrible flood and I thought he didn't make it. I found out you were alive in 2011 and that's why I came back."

"I see." said DJ.

TO BE CONCLUDED...IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE A SEQUEL!

SPECIAL THANKS:

thebarnyardlongshot, who helped with the plot and the creation of Miller.

, who helped with part of the series

And the both for being with me the whole time.

REAL CHARACTERS

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Wanda Sykes as Bessy

Bebe Neuwirth as Belladonna/Annabelle (mentioned)

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin (mentioned)

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin (mentioned)

Asajj Ventress (mentioned)

Otis, Daisy, Abby and Bessy owned by Barnyard

Annabelle, Belladonna, Charlie and Sasha owned by All Dogs Go To Heaven

Ambulance and rodent catcher van owned by Twisted Metal PS3

Other vehicles except Dodge, Hummer, McLaren and Lamborghini owned by Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012

Hummer H1 alpha slantback owned by Twisted Metal: Head-On

General Warthog owned by Twisted Metal 4

Asajj Ventress and lightsabers owned by Star Wars

Reven Darkshadow, Rogers, Comet, Kate, Keena Ericks, Leslie Ericks, Donnie Ericks, DJ and little Sasha created by me.

Thank you everybody!

DJENERATION X 


End file.
